World of Warships: Age of Sail
This is the main introductory and navigational page for WOWS:AS-------this game idea belongs to User:SArchangel World of Warships: Age of Sail is a -themed designed by Bynamax Digital and published by - company featuring several aspects similar to Wargaming's , , and . Abbreviated as WOWS:AS, Age of Sail dips into the historical sea battles of cannon-armed, sailing tall ships from the 16th to mid-19th century; the . It is built on a business model where the game is , but participants also have the option of paying a fee for the use of “premium” features. The focus is on gameplay with each player controlling a masted sailing warship from the Age of Sail, primarily distinguished from other Wargaming series’ for its use of an 8-tier system rather than a 10-tier, and similar for its type system where the warship may be a ‘gunboat’, a ‘sloop’, a ‘post-ship’, a ‘great-ship’, a ‘battleship’, or a ‘bomb’. Gameplay Battles will take place on specific maps with their own atmosphere, weather conditions, and flow of battle (game mode), in which maps are often based on real historical naval battles and skirmishes taking place during the Age of Sail (Málaga, Rügen Island, Toulon, Minorca, Negapatam, Cuddalore, Pondicherry, Ushant, Dogger Bank, The Chesapeake, Hogland, Öland, Lake Erie, Trafalgar, Fort Sumter, etc.), places in history (Hong Kong, San Francisco, Constantinople, Anchorage, Nassau), and more significantly geographic maps (Ocean, Thunderstorm, Lagoon, Foggy Coast, Volcano, etc.). To win each battle the player will need to employ different strategies, depending on the role of their vessel, the map structure, and the game mode. Players gain experience and credits based on their performance within battles, which can be used to research and purchase additional ships of varying tiers of progression as they advance through the tech trees of various nations. The types of warship available will be gunboats, sloops, post-ships, great-ships, battleships, and bombs. These ships are mostly based on real historical ships from a variety of historical forces such as the British Royal Navy, the French (Royal, Revolutionary, and Napoleonic) Navy, the US Continental Navy, the Dutch Navy, the Royal Spanish Navy, the Royal Portuguese Navy, the Prussian Navy, the Imperial Russian Navy, the Ottoman Navy, and the Imperial Chinese (Qing) Navy, as well the legendary ships of rogue privateers and pirates (premium ships). Contents :: This is the navigation section for all content in WOWS:AS 1 Factions 1.1 British Ships :: 1.1.1 British Gunboats :: 1.1.2 British Sloops :: 1.1.3 British Post-ships :: 1.1.4 British Great-ships :: 1.1.5 British Battleships :: 1.1.6 British Bombs :: 1.1.7 British Premiums 1.2 French Ships :: 1.2.1 French Gunboats :: 1.2.2 French Sloops :: 1.2.3 French Post-ships :: 1.2.4 French Great-ships :: 1.2.5 French Battleships :: 1.2.6 French Bombs :: 1.2.7 French Premiums 1.3 American Ships :: 1.3.1 American Gunboats :: 1.3.2 American Sloops :: 1.3.3 American Post-ships :: 1.3.4 American Great-ships :: 1.3.5 American Battleships :: 1.3.6 American Bombs :: 1.3.7 American Premiums 1.4 Spanish Ships :: 1.4.1 Spanish Gunboats :: 1.4.2 Spanish Sloops :: 1.4.3 Spanish Post-ships :: 1.4.4 Spanish Great-ships :: 1.4.5 Spanish Battleships :: 1.4.6 Spanish Bombs :: 1.4.7 Spanish Premiums 1.5 Portuguese Ships :: 1.5.1 Portuguese Gunboats :: 1.5.2 Portuguese Sloops :: 1.5.3 Portuguese Post-ships :: 1.5.4 Portuguese Great-ships :: 1.5.5 Portuguese Battleships :: 1.5.6 Portuguese Bombs :: 1.5.7 Portuguese Premiums 1.6 Prussian Ships :: 1.6.1 Prussian Gunboats :: 1.6.2 Prussian Sloops :: 1.6.3 Prussian Post-ships :: 1.6.4 Prussian Great-ships :: 1.6.5 Prussian Battleships :: 1.6.6 Prussian Bombs :: 1.6.7 Prussian Premiums 1.7 Russian Ships :: 1.7.1 Russian Gunboats :: 1.7.2 Russian Sloops :: 1.7.3 Russian Post-ships :: 1.7.4 Russian Great-ships :: 1.7.5Russian Battleships :: 1.7.6 Russian Bombs :: 1.7.7 Russian Premiums 1.8 Ottoman Ships :: 1.8.1 Ottoman Gunboats :: 1.8.2 Ottoman Sloops :: 1.8.3 Ottoman Post-ships :: 1.8.4 Ottoman Great-ships :: 1.8.5 Ottoman Battleships :: 1.8.6 Ottoman Bombs :: 1.8.7 Ottoman Premiums 1.9 Danish Ships :: 1.9.1 Danish Gunboats :: 1.9.2 Danish Sloops :: 1.9.3 Danish Post-ships :: 1.9.4 Danish Great-ships :: 1.9.5 Danish Battleships :: 1.9.6 Danish Bombs :: 1.9.7 Danish Premiums 1.10 Chinese Ships :: 1.10.1Chinese Gunboats :: 1.10.2 Chinese Sloops :: 1.10.3 Chinese Post-ships :: 1.10.4 Chinese Great-ships :: 1.10.5 Chinese Battleships :: 1.10.6 Chinese Bombs :: 1.10.7 Chinese Premiums 2 Arms Cannons, Carronades, Mortars, etc. 3 Options Crew Training & Perks, Ammunition, Equipment, Consumables, Exterior 4 Game Mechanics Matchmaking, Stats, Experience & Credits, Visibility, Weather, Movement, Aiming, Accuracy & Dispersion, Penetration, Damage Mechanics, Repair, Crew Sounds, Player Ratings 5 Guide Game Modes, Maps, Awards, Missions, Gold Economy, Clan Wars Category:War Category:History Category:MMO Category:Simulation Category:PvP Category:Third-Person Category:Action